crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolate With Nuts EQG Version A Spongebob Parody
My Six MLP EQG Fanfiction Dash is sitting inside of a box humming. She checks her watch. The mailman opens the mailbox, which turns out to be Rainbow Dash is sitting inside her mailbox Rainbow Dash: 'Hi, mailman! ''mailman yells in fear, and runs off 'Rainbow Dash: '''Okay, ''out of the mailbox see you tomorrow! ''Pie and Sci-Twi walks up '' '''Pinkie Pie: '''Hey, the mail's here! '''Sci-Twi: '''Yeah, What did you get? 'Rainbow Dash: '''Let's see... ''through the mail Tank, Tank, Tank, Tank, Tank, Tank, Tank, Tank! A magazine! Dash looks at the magazine '''Rainbow Dash: '''That's funny, I don't remember subscribing to Fancy Living Digest. '''Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi: ''look inside the magazine'' Whoa! Rainbow Dash: 'Look at all these glossy depictions of a higher standard of living! ''picture of a rich person's swimming pool is shown 'Rainbow Dash: '''This guy's so rich, he has a swimming pool in his swimming pool! ''picture is shown of an old, rich person surrounded with bags of money '''Pinkie Pie: ''at the man's feet'' This guy's got shoes! Rarity: 'Give me that! ''the magazine Stealing my mail, eh? You're lucky i'm your friend and I don't report you to the authorities. 'Pinkie Pie: '''Hey, Rarity, how do the people in that magazine get all that money? '''Rarity: '''They're entrepreneurs. They sell things to people '''Rainbow Dash: '''What kind of things? '''Rarity: '''How should I know? Things people wanna buy. ''off Now keep your paws off my mail. 'Rainbow Dash: '''That's it, Girls! We gotta becomes entrepreneurs! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Is that gonna hurt? '''Sci-Twi: '''No, Pinkie Pie, a entrepreneur is the process of designing, launching and running a new business, '''Rainbow Dash: '''That's right Twi, Quick, Pinks, without thinking, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Uh... ''sweats More time for thinking. '''Rainbow Dash: '''No, something real, an item, something you would pay for. '''Pinkie Pie: ''up behind her'' A chocolate bar? Rainbow Dash: 'That's a great idea, Pinkie Pie! We'll become traveling chocolate bar saleswoman! '''Sci-Twi: '''Yeah! Let's do this! ''scene changes to the four girls exiting the Canterlot Mart carrying many chocolate bars 'Rainbow Dash: '''Fancy living, here we come! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Make way for a couple of ontre-prenyouers! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-twi walk up to a house '''Rainbow Dash: ''Dash runs up and knocks on the door, Derpy opens the door'' Rainbow Dash: 'Good afternoon, ma'am, could we interest you in some ''up chocolate bar chocolate? 'Derpy: '''Chocolate? Did you say, Chocolate?! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Yes, mrs. With or without nuts? '''Sci-Twi: '''That will be cost 20 bucks. '''Derpy: '''Chocolate?! Chocolate?! Chocolate! Chocolate! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Sci-Twi slowly back away, and then run off. Derpy chases them while madly screaming "Chocolate!". The scene cuts to Rainbow Dash ringing the doorbell of another house 'Rainbow Dash: '''Okay, the first lady didn't count. This is our real first step! ''the bell Adagio Dazzle opens the door Good morning, mrs! Would you like to buy some chocolate? 'Adagio Dazzle: '''Chocolate bars, eh? '''Rainbow Dash: '''Yes, ma'am, we are chocolate bar saleswoman! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Ha! A couple of mediocre saleswoman if you ask me. That's no way to carry your merchandise! ''Pie is shown holding many chocolate bars in her hands 'Adagio Dazzle: '''No, no no no, wrong. You girls wanna be good saleswoman, right? '''Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi: '''Oh, most certainly, mrs! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Well, ''chuckles no self respecting candy bar saleswoman would be caught dead without one of these! holds up a bright-orange bag 'Rainbow Dash: '''Wow... what is it? '''Adagio Dazzle: '''It's a candy bar bag, you knucklehead! It's specially designed to cradle each candy bar in velvet-lined comfort! ''Dash tries to touch it '''Adagio Dazzle: ''bag away'' But, I'm wasting my time. inside You don't need these bags. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: '''We need 'em! We need 'em! '''Sci-twi: '''Girls! we weren't supposed to buy... '''Rainbow Dash: '''Thanks, Dagie! ''[Adagio Dazzle grins, the scene changes to Adagio Dazzle Scounting money. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are walking away with armfuls of bags while Sci-Twi is annoyed]'' 'Adagio Dazzle: '''So long, Girls! Happy hunting! ''when the three aren't looking Suckers... back inside '''Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: ''as they run off'' Fancy livin', here we come! La la la la, la! Sci-Twi: 'You girls are so sillies! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Let's try next door! ''Dash walks up and rings the doorbell with her foot, Adagio Dazzle comes out 'Adagio Dazzle: '''Yes? '''Rainbow Dash: '''Adagio Dazzle? Say, weren't you the same girl who sold us these candy bar bags? '''Adagio Dazzle: '''I... don't recall. But it looks to me like you fellas have got a lot of bags there. You three lady killers are too smart to be without one of my patented Candy Bar Bag Carrying Bags. ''up two large maroon bags '''Pinkie Pie: '''We'll take 20! '''Sci-Twi: '''Pinkie Pie! (Facepalms) Ugh! ''changes to Rainbow Dash knocking on the door of a different house, Bon Bon comes out Bon Bon: 'Oh, what can I do for you three nice saleswoman girls? '''Rainbow Dash: '''We're selling chocolate bars. Would you like to buy one? '''Bon Bon: '''That sounds heavenly! I'll take one. ''Dash attempts to pull out a chocolate bar, but keeps pulling more bags, while Pinkie Pie is pulling more bags too Sci-Twi Looks really annoyed '''Bon Bon: ''Bon looks at her watch'' I don't have time for this. Sci-Twi: 'No wait, Ugh!! ''Bon goes back inside, and then Rainbow Dash pulls out a chocolate bar '''Sci-Twi: '''Great, we lost a customer! '''Rainbow Dash: '''By the way I... got it! One chocolate bar for the nice— something off camera; it is revealed to be Derpy, still screaming 'Derpy: '''Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! '''Rainbow Dash: '''lady. ''chases Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi again while screaming "Chocolate!". The scene cuts to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi sitting in a diner We're not doing so well, Girls. We need a new approach, a new tactic. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Hm... I got it! Let's get naked! '''Rainbow Dash: '''No, let's save that for when we're selling real estate. There must be something. What was the reason we bought those bags? '''Pinkie Pie: '''She said we were mediocre.. '''Rainbow Dash: '''That's it! She made us feel special! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Yeah, she did... I'm going back to buy more bags! '''Sci-Twi: ''(annoyed again)'' I can't believe this. Pie runs to the door Rainbow Dash: 'No, wait, Pinkie! ''Pie freezes in place 'Rainbow Dash: '''Why don't we try being nice? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Oh, okay. ''changes to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi walking up to a customer's door 'Rainbow Dash: '''Remember, Girls, flatter the customer. Make her feel good. ''Pie knocks on the door, Fluttershy opens the door 'Fluttershy: '''Hello? '''Pinkie Pie: '''I love you. ''harp is heard playing, Fluttershy stares blanky at Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi for a few seconds, then she slams her door shut in extreme disgust, a tuba is heard playing after the slamming 'Rainbow Dash: '''I think you laid it on a teensy bit thick there, old pal. Let me try. ''Dash rings the doorbell, Fluttershy opens the door looking scared 'Fluttershy: '''Please. G-Go away! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Um, ''throat H-H-How you doin'? 'Fluttershy: '''How am I doing? '''Rainbow Dash: '''Wanna buy some chocolate? '''Pinkie Pie: '''We got her now! '''Sci-Twi: '''That will be cost 20 bucks. '''Fluttershy: '''Sorry, chocolate has sugar and sugar turns to bubbling fat. Isn't that right, gummy girl? ''Pie's belly is bubbling '''Pinkie Pie: 'Hee hee, it tickles! '''Fluttershy: '''As you can see, me and chocolate no longer hang. ''holds up a picture of an obese self at age 13 '''Fluttershy: '''You can keep that for 5 bucks. '''Pinkie Pie: '''I'll take 10! '''Sci-Twi: ''(growls in annoyance and facepalms)'' Ugh!! to Rainbow Dash with a sad look on her face walking, a sad song plays Rainbow Dash: 'We haven't sold one chocolate bar. I got a feeling that were too easily distracted. ''to Pinkie Pie staring at the pictures '''Pinkie Pie: 'Huh? ''cut '''Rainbow Dash: ''her hand'' Let's make a pact right now that we will stay focused on selling at the next house. Pinkie Pie: ''pictures from his face'' Huh? Rainbow Dash: ''out her hand Let's shake on it. '''Sci-Twi: '''Yeah! let's do it! '''Pinkie' Pie: ''at the two confused'' Did you say something? to the other customer's house, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi entering the view Rainbow Dash: 'Remember, Girls, focus. ''to the door, Rainbow Dash knocks on it, Sandalwood answers 'Sandalwood: '''Yes? '''Rainbow Dash: '''Good afternoon, sir, we're selling chocolate bars. ''Pie somehow moves up to Sandalwood with her eyes going in and out back and forth 'Sandalwood: '''Why is that dork girl here staring at me? ''to Pinkie Pie's eyes '''Pinkie Pie: 'Focusing. ''to the inside of Sandalwood's house '''Sandalwood: ''out'' Back up, Jack! slams the door on Pinkie Pie's eyes, Pinkie Pie is heard saying "Oof!" from the other side of the door Pinkie Pie: 'Nice place you got in here. ''wipe comes out and cut to the next scene. Pinkie Pie is eating a chocolate bar '''Rainbow Dash: '''I can't understand what were doing wrong. '''Pinkie Pie: '''I can't understand anything. '''Sci-Twi: '''It's because we're not doing anything right '''Rainbow Dash: '''There's something to this selling game that were just not getting. Other people do it, I mean look at that! ''to the sign '' '''Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi: ''the sign'' Eat weed Chips, they're delicious. [''Cut to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi]'' Rainbow Dash: '''They are most certainly not delicious! '''Pinkie Pie: ''smiling'' Not the way I use them! to Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash: 'Yet they sell millions of bags a day! ''to Pinkie Pie 'Pinkie Pie: '''Well, maybe if they didn't stretch the truth, they wouldn't sell as many. ''to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi '''Rainbow Dash: ''Happily'' That's it, Girls! We've gotta stretch the truth! Derpy: 'Chocolate! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi run off, cut to Sweet Apple Acres 'Rainbow Dash: '''We'll work as a team. Let me get this customer warmed up, and then you come in for the kill! '''Pinkie Pie: '''The kill! '''Sci-Twi: '''Let's just sell Chocolate bars ''Dash uses the doorbell, Granny Smith answers 'Granny Smith: '''yes? ''to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi 'Rainbow Dash: '''Hello, young lady. ''Dash winks at Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie then chuckles while Sci-Twi rolled their eyes 'Rainbow Dash: '''We're selling chocolate. ''a closer look at Granny Smith Is your mother home? to Granny Smith '''Granny Smith: '''Mom! '''Granny Smith's Mother: ''from the right side of the house'' What, what, what's all the yelling? to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi who have stunned looks on their faces. Cut back to Granny Smith's mother Granny Smith's Mother: 'You just can't wait for me to die, can you? ''to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi 'Granny Smith: '''They're selling chocolate. '''Granny Smith's Mother: '''chocolate? '''Granny Smith: '''Yeah! ''to Granny Smith and her mother 'Granny Smith's Mother: '''What, what are they selling? '''Granny Smith: '''Chocolates! '''Granny Smith's Mother: '''What? '''Granny Smith: '''Chocolates! '''Granny Smith's Mother: '''I can't hear you! '''Granny Smith: '''They're selling chocolates! '''Granny Smith's Mother: '''They're selling chocolate? '''Granny Smith: '''Yeah! ''to a close-up of Granny Smith's mother smiling 'Granny Smith's Mother: '''Chocolate. I remember when they first invented chocolate. Sweet, sweet chocolate. ''back to view Granny Smith and her mother '' '''Granny Smith's Mother: '''I always hated it! ''to Rainbow Dash sweating 'Rainbow Dash: '''Oh, but this chocolate's not for eating. It's for... ''Pie comes from the top left 'Pinkie Pie: '''You rub it on your skin and it makes you live forever. ''to Granny Smith and her mom, Granny Smith is heard saying no constantly '''Granny Smith's Mother: Live forever you say? I'll take one. Smith slaps her face. Cut to the outside, Granny Smith pays Rainbow Dash a dollar Granny Smith's Mother: ''inside house'' Come on, you lazy Smith! to Granny Smith Start rubbing me with that chocolate! Granny Smith: ''at the girls angrily'' I hate you. door. Cut Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi Rainbow Dash: '''If we keep exaggerating the truth, we'll be fancy living in no time! '''Pinkie Pie: ''hand'' Hooray for lying! Sci-Twi: 'Yeah! ''to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi, Pinkie Pie is seen with a look that was about to make him laugh 'Rainbow Dash: '''It'll make your hair grow. ''to a Man 'Man: '''Great! My wife's trying to grow a beard! ''to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi Pinkie Pie has a sad face this time 'Sci-Twi: '''They'll make you sound smart. ''to the hillbilly holding money '''Hillbilly: I'll take 20! to Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie: 'It'll keep your face from getting any uglier. ''to the two Pinkie Pies 'Pinkie Pie 2: '''Just in time. ''to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi over and over '''Sci-Twi: '''They'll make you fly! '''Pinkie Pie: '''You'll fall in love! '''Rainbow Dash: '''They'll bring world peace! '''Sci-Twi: ''echoing'' You'll rule the world! to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi are wrapped in casts. Cut close to Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie: 'This'll be the best lie yet! ''to Rainbow Dash 'Rainbow Dash: '''Yeah, this guy will feel so sorry for us, he'll have to buy all of our chocolate! ''opens door '''Customer: What can I do for you girls? to Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash: '''Hello, sir. Would you like to buy a chocolate bar? We need an operation. '''Customer: Really? to the customer, who apparently is in a cast covering his entire body Customer: Small world. What's the matter with you girls? to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi, who are completely stunned Cuistomer: 'Ah, some guys have all the luck. ''violin begins '''Customer: I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning, I break my legs, and every afternoon, I break my arms. to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi, they both have faces meaning that they were about to cry Customer: At night, Rainbow Dash looks up sadly, a tear runs down her face I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep. to the customer, the wires snap Customer: to fall Oh, no... to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: 'Oh, Poor Guy! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Quick, Girls, let's help him! ''to the inside of the house. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi enter from the left 'Rainbow Dash: '''Careful, girls put him down gently. ''Pie drops the customer's head, a glass breaking sound is heard, cut close to the customer '''Customer: pain Ow...! to Rainbow Dash '' '''Rainbow Dash: '''Poor, poor man. If there's anything, anything we can do to help you? ''to the customer Customer: Well, there is one thing... as you can well imagine, my medical bills are extremely high, but luckily, I am able to keep myself alive by selling... chocolate bars. his head over to a massive stack of chocolate bar boxes. Sci-Twi: 'No thanks, we're... '''Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: '''We need them! '''Sci-Twi: '''Girls, We weren't supposed to spend the money? ''Wipe come up and cut to the next scene. Cut to the customer looking out his window as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi walk by while Sci-Twi looks annoyed '''Sci-Twi: '''You gotta be kidding me. '''Customer: Such nice girls, cut to the customer it does my heart good to con a couple of Class A suckeroonies like those two! Ha ha ha! to a close-up of the customer laughing while looking at his cash, zipping his costume off to reveal himself was Adagio Dazzle from earlier. Cut to the street Rainbow Dash: ''grunting'' Don't get me wrong, Girls. It's great that we helped that guy out, but there's no one left in town to sell chocolate bars to. Dash makes another grunting noise, she trips up on a rock and falls, cut to Rainbow Dash with a box flat on her face Rainbow Dash: '''Let's admit it, Girls. We're failures. '''Sci-Twi: '''Well, This wouldn't happened if you two listen to me. '''Pinkie Pie: ''in from the left'' I can live with that. box on Rainbow Dash's box and sits on it, making a small squeaking sound Rainbow Dash: 'Let's change our names to Why, Bother and Who. ''[Derpy appears behind the box] 'Derpy: '''Chocolate! ''and knocks Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi and the boxes over. Cuts to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi babble '''Rainbow Dash: ''with Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi'' No! Don't hurt us. Please don't hurt me. No no. Please... Pinkie Pie: ''with Rainbow Dash and Sci-Twi'' No! Have mercy on me! Please spare me! Sci-Twi: ''[simultaneously with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie] ''Please! don't kills us! What do you want from us! ''to Derpy laughing manically 'Derpy: '''Finally! I've been trying to catch you girls all day! Now that I got you right where I want you... ''back to normal I'd like to buy all your chocolate. up a large amount of cash. Cut to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi looking shocked, chocolate bars fall out of Pinkie Pie's hair, along with a Hershey's kiss. Cut back to the four, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi melt into a puddle in ther colors 'Rainbow Dash: '''Thank you for your patronage. ''Wipe come up and cut to the next scene, Sci-Twi is pushing a wheelbarrow 'Sci-Twi: '''Are we living the fancy life yet, Girls? ''to the money in the barrel, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie pops out 'Rainbow Dash: '''Not yet, Twi! First, we got to spend all the money. ''to the three 'Pinkie Pie: '''But what are we going to spend it on? ''to Rainbow Dash thinking. Clock Wipe come up and cut to the next scene, with a fancy restaurant a with "Fancy!" on top is seen. Cut to the inside of the restaurant '''Rarity: '''Good evening, sir. Table for one, please. '''Server: Sorry, but the whole restaurant has been rented to a private party. to Rarity shocked '' '''Rarity: '''But it's my only night to be fancy! Oh, who could afford to rent out the whole restaurant? '''Server:' Oh, a couple of rich entrepreneurs over to Rarity and their dates. to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sci-Twi, Granny Smith and Granny Smith's Mother, Granny Smith is seen holding a glass 'Rainbow Dash: '''So, how long have you two ladies known each other? ''Pause '''Granny Smith's Mother: '''What? What did She say? Category:Parodies Category:My Little Pony Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies